bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Monkey
Digital Monkey is a badly translated Super Monkey with a computer. Digital Monkey shoots microchips hypersonically at bloons, stunning them for 0.15 seconds as well as popping them. Range of a Super Monkey. Price: $4000 Path 1 '''Laser trip: '''The computer now takes 20 bloons on a virtual trip through the world of lasers every 30 seconds. They stop for 10 seconds, and after the trip they pop 5 layers. Price: $1400 '''New York fishing: '''After the laser trip, The Digital Monkey hands out brochures for New York Fishing. Affected bloons then leave to go fishing in new york. The downside of this is that half of the bloons will return with Fish Bloons 5 rounds later. Price: $2300 '''4 days (s): '''After buy this upgrade, Digital Monkey will stop attacking and handing out brochures for 4 days/rounds. After 4 rounds of resting, it feels much better and now attacks twice as fast with twice the power, and twice the stunning power! Price: $15000 '''This Monkey from my home.: '''Now gets a monkey from his home to help him digitally. Pretty much the robo monkey upgrade. Also, the home monkey hands out brochures so Digital Monkey doesn't have to. He feels much more relived and can now have a 5% chance of throwing a whole computer! The computer has 25 pierce and does 2X damage to MOAB class bloons. Price: $32500 Path 2 '''The Roman books.: '''Digital Monkey now reads roman books. Roman Books teach him the art of death. He does not like the book, and leaves it on the track. Fast Bloons (Pink or faster) trip on this book, and are on the ground for 5 seconds. Fast Bloons also have a 5% chance to avoid this book. Blimps are not affected. Price: $1500 '''The mortality rate for this season.: '''Digital Monkey reads about the mortality rate for this season. He in intrigued about why so many monkeys die from drinking gasoline, and why so many bloons die from eating nails. Now, while throwing microchips, he puts up pages from the book. Bloons stop and facepalm, occasionally popping a layer off themselves. Range is increased to a 0/1 super monkey. Price: $3500 '''Tom lane adventures: '''Digital Monkey is becoming less digital! He read a book called "Tom Lane Adventures", and he got a deal with the publisher of the book so he could sell it. Bloons will now buy the book, which is $60. Also, reading the book may give bloons paper cuts. They cut themselves at the speed of corrosive glue (2/0 gunner). Price: $5600 '''The fight against terrorism.: '''Ability: Anti-Terrorism Ability: The bloons, which are supposedly terrorists, are motivated by Digital Monkey's speech. All bloons in Digital Monkey's range now fight against the bloons. Kind of like a hypno shroom, only more effective. MOAB Class bloons will not fight back, only stop moving. A second use of the ability is required. Monkeys will not attack affected bloons. Monkeys will also not attack stopped MOABs, unless Click Priority is used. Price: $100000 Category:Badly Translated Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Typo Towers